


It Was a Wednesday

by seasonofthegeek



Series: On this Day [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Nino and Marinette have been best friends for years but sometimes friendship can turn into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

“Look at you, Sparkles,” Nino grinned. “Got a hot date?”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, one hand on her hip and the other on her open apartment door. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

“La-di-da,” he teased, moving past her.

“Please come in and make yourself at home.”

Nino laughed and went straight for her fridge, opening the door to examine the contents. “Did you finish off that lasagna?”

“There should still be some in there.” Marinette checked her reflection in the mirror on the wall and smiled. “What do you think of this dress? I picked it up for half off the other day.”

“You look really pretty. It’s a little too low in the front though. I’m telling your dad. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“His name’s Finn. He works in accounts payable. We’ve been talking for a couple of weeks on our lunch breaks and he finally asked me out.”

“Accounts payable? Sounds super interesting.”

“Not everyone gets to be a hip DJ,” she shot back.

“Pity.” Nino stood in front of the microwave and opened the door, balancing the dish in one hand.

Marinette pulled the casserole dish away from him and shut the microwave door. “You re-heat this in the oven or you don’t bother eating it.”

“Not all of us are snotty about our leftovers, Mari.”

“Technically they’re my leftovers, Ninny, so I can be as snotty as I want.”

“Point,” he chuckled, leaning against the counter and watching her preheat the oven. “So tell me about him. Am I going to need to give him the talk when he gets here?”

“He’s just a guy from work. I don’t really know much about him yet outside of that. And you’re not going to talk to him. You’re going to go hide in my bedroom when he gets here so he doesn’t get the wrong idea like my last date did.”

“And you think him seeing another man in your bedroom isn’t going to give him the wrong idea?”

“He isn’t going to see you,” Marinette winked. “He’s taking me out. I’m not having a first date in my apartment. That’s just asking for trouble.”

“I’ve taught you well, grasshopper.” Nino grabbed the lasagna dish and slid it into the oven. “What am I supposed to do tonight then?”

“I thought you were seeing that blonde girl. What was her name? Feather? Strawberry?”

“Her name was Haven and I haven’t heard from her in over a week.”

Marinette tutted and shook her head. “You’ve got to stop dating these music girls. They aren’t good enough for you.”

“But they’re so nice to look at,” he smirked. “But yeah, maybe lately I’ve been realizing that I might want something more than a pretty face.”

“It’s nice to see you’re finally growing up.” Marinette reached up and squeezed his cheek with a fond smile. 

They both startled at the knock on the door and Marinette pointed to her bedroom. 

“But my lasagna,” Nino whined.

“Please? We’ll be gone in a minute.”

“Fine.” He trudged to her bedroom and turned to stick out his tongue before closing the door.  
____________________________________

Marinette shot Nino a relieved glance as she closed her apartment door behind her. “You’re still here?”

“Your couch ended up being too comfy and I had full lasagna tummy. It’s not my fault.” He turned off the TV. “That’s not a happy face.”

She flopped down beside him. “The date was kind of a bust. Finn let it slip that he was very happy I agreed to go on a date with him because he, and I quote, is super into Asian chicks,” Marinette sighed. “After that, I pretty much just forced myself to at least finish dinner before pretending to get a migraine.”

Nino winced. “I’m sorry, Mari. Want me to go kick his ass?”

“No ass kicking will be necessary. I wouldn’t mind snuggles and a few episodes of Dragon Falls though.”

“Please don’t make me watch that dumb kid’s show.”

“It’s good!”

“It really isn’t.”

Marinette stuck out her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelashes.

“If you think that’s going to work on me, you need to think again, Dupain-Cheng. I’ve had years to build up my immunity.”

“Pleasssssssse,” she begged.

Nino let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. Go get changed into something comfortable and I’ll queue it up.”

Marinette giggled and kissed his cheek. “You’re my absolute favorite person, Ninny.”

“Yeah, yeah, what are best friends for?”  
____________________________________

Marinette was snoring softly, her cheek pressed against Nino’s chest. He could feel his lower back beginning to ache but he wasn’t ready to move yet. He knew if he did, she would wake up and he didn’t want this feeling to end. Everywhere Marinette touched him was warm and right and her hair smelled like the expensive mint shampoo he had gotten her for her birthday that she had gone on and on about. She had literally squealed with joy when he gave it to her. 

Her cell phone buzzed on the coffee table and Nino eyed the text message that appeared on the screen. Apparently Finn hadn’t realized his faux pas and was hoping to take Marinette out again. That sure as hell wouldn’t be happening. Nino tightened his arm around Marinette protectively. The thought that someone only wanted to take her out because she was part-Asian was infuriating. Marinette was so many wonderful things. She was beautiful and kind and witty and creative and…

Nino mentally shook himself. It wouldn’t do any good to go down that road. That path always ended with him staring up at his bedroom ceiling at three in the morning and trying to pretend like he wasn’t in love with his best friend. Only guilt and heartache came of going on that journey. 

He looked longingly at the remote that sat just out of reach on the coffee table. Netflix had passed judgment on their binge of Dragon Falls and was requiring permission to continue streaming. Hulu never judged. Hulu just kept playing until you stopped it. Netflix should be more like Hulu. He shifted slightly, fingers reaching for the remote when he felt Marinette stir in his arms.

She yawned, stretching a little before opening her eyes. “I fell asleep,” she murmured.

“That never happens.”

“Hush, you.” She pushed off of him and rubbed at her eyes. “What time is it?”

“I’m not sure. Late though.”

She grabbed her phone and frowned. “Apparently Finn wants to go out again.”

“You’re going to tell him to suck it, right?”

Marinette chuckled tiredly. “That might give him the wrong idea.”

Nino grinned. “Goof. But seriously, you aren’t going out with that guy again, are you?”

“Probably not. Besides the Asian thing, he wasn’t all that interesting. I don’t think we have much in common. It’s a shame. He was really cute.” She stood and stretched, going up on the tips of her toes and reaching for the ceiling. “Are you staying here?” 

Nino tore his gaze away from the strip of pale skin that was exposed between her top and pants as Marinette stretched. “Uh, no, I should probably head back home.”

She frowned. “None of the buses are going to be running now.”

“I’ll walk. It isn’t far.”

Marinette shook her head. “I think you should stay here. I’ll make us breakfast in the morning.” She moved past him. “Let me grab you a pillow from my bed.”

“Mari—“

“Can’t hear you over all the pillow fetching,” she sang, disappearing into her bedroom.  
____________________________________

Nino stared up at Marinette’s living room ceiling, wide awake. He could hear her fan turning in her bedroom, the steady hum an irritation rather than a calming tone. She had left her door open. He knew she closed and locked it when she was home alone, but when he spent the night, she left it open. It shouldn’t have made his heartbeat speed up but it did. She trusted him and here he was thinking things he definitely shouldn’t be thinking.

He needed to find someone else to date as soon as possible. It was always easier to sweep his feelings under the rug when there was another girl to distract him. It probably wasn’t the fairest way to go about things, but in his defense, none of the girls he dated were looking for anything serious. He was a French DJ at a popular American club and they wanted exposure for their music careers and an exotic fling. It seemed like an even trade most of the time. 

His thoughts wandered back to Finn. What an asshole. He was tempted to call up to the accounts payable office and unload on the guy, but he knew Marinette wouldn’t appreciate that. She didn’t seem even slightly heartbroken anyway. Maybe she hadn’t liked him as much as she thought?

Nino sighed and shifted onto his side. The only thing he knew for sure was that it was getting harder to keep his friendship with Marinette and his love for her separate. He found himself holding her more, touching her whenever he got the chance, kissing her cheek and the top of her head. He needed to reign himself in. It wasn’t as if he could back off his time with Marinette though. Besides the fact that it would kill him not to see her almost every day, he knew she still hadn’t quite made friends in their time in the states. She had gone out with people from work a few times but nothing ever seemed to stick. Nino wondered when she would be ready to move back to Paris. He had a feeling it would be sooner rather than later.

They had moved here together. Marinette’s father had wanted them to share an apartment for her safety but Marinette was stubborn and demanded her own space. When Nino couldn’t procure a place in the same building, he made sure to only be a few blocks away. Tom would text him every few weeks or so to check in on things. Nino knew Marinette would be irritated if she knew. Her face would get scrunched up, those cute little lines forming on her nose and her eyes narrowing in fierceness…

Nino groaned, turning his face into the pillow.  
____________________________________

“Do I need to kiss you awake, Sleeping Beauty?” 

Nino squinted one eye open. Marinette grinned down at him, a green coffee mug in hand. “Good morning, my sweet.”

“Morning,” he grumbled, slowly sitting up.

“Did you sleep okay?”

“I’m too tall for this damn couch.”

Marinette frowned and sat his mug down. “Sorry. I guess I shouldn’t have asked you to stay.”

He grunted, turning his neck from side to side. “It’s fine. I like staying over.”

“Next time you’ll just have to sleep in my bed with me,” she said nonchalantly. “Here, drink up. I’m going to make pancakes.”

“Do you want me to run down to the farmer’s market on the corner and grab some strawberries?” Nino asked, standing. His spine cracked and he shuddered. 

“Only if you want to.”

“Strawberry pancakes sound really nice. I don’t mind going in a minute.” He stumbled to the bathroom and closed the door. 

Marinette returned to the kitchen, humming as she moved around the small space. “Hey, what about oranges too?”

“For orange pancakes?” Nino asked, emerging from the bathroom. 

“I was thinking more for orange juice, but I can make orange pancakes if you want.”

“How about I save us some trouble and just buy a jug of orange juice?” he grinned.

“Brute.”

“Fine, strawberries and oranges. Anything else, Chef Dupain-Cheng?”

“That should do it. Do you need some cash?”

He waved her off. “I’ve got it. I’ll be back in a few. Love you.” Without a thought, Nino found himself leaning down to kiss Marinette’s cheek. She blinked up at him in surprise, eyes a little wide and he felt his stomach drop.

“O-okay,” she nodded. “I’ll just get started on everything.”

He swallowed hard and turned towards the door, grabbing his wallet and phone off the counter. “Call me if you think of anything else you need,” he called before closing the door, proud of how even his voice sounded. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, tilting his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well, you’ve done it now, Lahiffe.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nino stood outside Marinette’s door with his keys in one hand and the bag of fruit in the other. He had to go back inside. It wasn’t like he could just start avoiding her now. She was making him breakfast, for crying out loud. Breakfast that included the ingredients he was currently holding. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Marinette jumped a little, turning to see him. Her cheeks were dark pink and she looked different. Nino’s throat went dry. She had gotten dressed in actual clothes and wasn’t in her pajamas anymore. What the hell did that mean? They always hung around in their pajamas. He was literally wearing the sweatpants that stayed at her place so they could be comfy while they hung out together. Was she wearing lipstick?

“Strawberries?” she asked, voice a little high.

He held the bag out to her. “Uh, oranges too.”

“Right,” she nodded. “Cool. Cool, cool, cool.”

“Cool,” he echoed. “Uh, I think I forgot something downstairs. I’ll be right back.”

Marinette nodded, turning away from him and unpacking the tote bag of fruit. 

Nino slipped back out of the apartment, running an anxious hand through his hair. He fished his phone out of his pocket and walked down the hall. “Pick up, pick up, pick up,” he murmured as the other line rang.

“You’ve got Adrien’s voicemail. I can’t answer the phone right now so leave a message and I’ll get back when I can.”

Nino growled and ended the call, scrolling a few names down and hitting the call logo.

“Are you freaking out? I’m going to guess you’re freaking out,” Alya said distractedly.

“Marinette called you, didn’t she?”

“Way to play house, Lahiffe. It’s about time.”

Nino scrubbed at his face with the heel of his hand. “It was an accident. It just happened!”

“I often accidentally kiss my friends and tell them I love them.”

“Alya.”

“Nino.” There was a muffled voice on the other line and Alya laughed, the sound deep and throaty.

“She was weirded out, wasn’t she? It was just a kiss on the cheek. I’m sure I’ve kissed her on the cheek before,” he reasoned.

“You haven’t, believe me. Listen, I really can’t talk anymore. I…” Alya trailed off with a sigh and Nino grimaced.

“I think I know why Adrien didn’t answer his phone now.”

“He’s so good to me,” Alya drawled. 

“Gross.”

“Tell her you’re in love with her already, Nino. It’s been years.”

“I’m not…she isn’t…”

“I have an orgasm to get to. Figure it out. Byeeee.”

Nino glared down at his phone, hoping that somehow Alya would sense his frustration across the world. He glanced back down the hall at Marinette’s door.  
____________________________________

“I shouldn’t have changed,” Marinette muttered to herself as she cut up the strawberries. “Why in the world did I change? I made it weird.”

The door opened and she stiffened. 

“Sorry,” Nino said, closing the door behind him. “I’m back.”

“Good,” Marinette nodded. “I was about to start making the waffles.”

“I thought we were having pancakes.”

Marinette frowned down at the waffle iron she had hooked up on the counter. “Oh, did I say pancakes?”

Nino chuckled, moving into the kitchen but keeping distance between them. “Waffles are fine.”

She took a deep breath and turned around to face him, hands on her hips. “You kissed my cheek.”

He swallowed audibly. “Uh, yeah, about that—“

“It was nice,” Marinette interrupted.

Nino blinked in surprise. “Oh.”

“I just thought you should know that I liked it is all.” She returned her attention back to the batter, stirring in another handful of strawberries and trying to ignore the fact that her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it was going to fly right out of her chest.

“I…okay, good.” Nino moved up beside her, their arms touching in the small kitchen. Every bit of his arm her skin touched felt like the best kind of fire. “Do you need my help with anything?”

“You could start squeezing the orange juice,” she suggested with a wry grin.

“Oh, no way, Mari. I’ll work really hard at it and then you’ll just complain about the pulp to juice ratio. I’m not going through that again,” he said, throwing his hands up.

“But, Ninny—“

“Nope. I’ll man the waffle iron. You can be on orange juice duty.”

“But I’m so small and dainty,” she teased. “How will I ever be able to squeeze all of those oranges?”

“I’ve seen you destroy a dressing mannequin with a baseball bat. I think you’ll be fine.”

“That mannequin had it coming.”

“No doubt.”  
____________________________________

“What do you think about Christmas?” Marinette asked, propping her feet up on Nino’s lap.

He pinched her pinky toe and she giggled. “The lights are pretty and I look good in green. What about it?”

“Are you wanting to go back home?”

“Oh, uh, probably not. My family is going to Morocco to visit my mom’s parents so I told them I would just stay here and work.”

Marinette frowned. “Oh.”

“And plane tickets get ridiculously expensive that time of year.”

“Yeah.”

He glanced over at her. “You’re wanting to go back home?”

“I really miss everyone,” she admitted. “And don’t you remember how great it was to get bundled up and go out in the snow and play and then come back inside for hot chocolate and something sweet?”

“I’m pretty sure that was just your family,” he teased.

“Yeah, maybe,” she sighed. “I guess it would be silly to go home for Christmas. I mean, I would probably only be able to get a few days off anyway and the plane tickets alone would be outrageous. And the bakery is so busy during the season, but I’m sure Maman and Papa would feel like they needed to close down to spend time with me and I would hate for them to do that.”

“We could have our own Christmas here,” Nino offered, resting his hand on her ankle.

Marinette smiled. “We could?”

“Sure! We could get a tree and some decorations and really do it up. And there will be all kinds of events around here, I’m sure.”

“That could be nice.”

“A Marinette and Nino Christmas,” he grinned. “It could be a new tradition.”

“Tradition, huh? How many Christmases are you planning on spending with me here?” Marinette smiled, eyes twinkling.

Nino felt his throat go dry, the answer on the tip of his tongue and begging to be spoken.

Marinette’s text alert rang and he was saved from answering as she reached for her phone on the coffee table. “Finn’s texting again,” she frowned.

“That guy can’t take a hint,” Nino growled.

She sat up, pulling her feet out of his lap and he immediately mourned the loss of contact. “He’s asking me if I want to go to a movie tonight. When we were out I mentioned wanting to see the new Marvel one.”

“I thought we were going to see that one together.”

She nodded, staring at the phone. “I’m not being too picky, am I?”

“With this douchebag? Absolutely not.”

“I guess I just realized I’ve gone on a lot of first dates since we moved here and not really any second dates.”

“That’s because no one has been deserving of a second date yet.”

Marinette shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Come on, let’s go see that movie this afternoon. That way you can tell him you already have plans to see it with me.”

“I’m beginning to think it would just be easier to date you,” she winked before standing up. “You look up movie times. I’m going to go get changed.”

“But you’re already dressed.”

“I want to wear something else. Is that okay?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s your laundry,” he grinned, hoping he was coming off as nonchalant as he was trying to. He watched her disappear into her bedroom and close the door and he tried to think of something decent to say the next time she made him speechless.  
____________________________________

“Okay, I’ve put myself out there like five times and nothing,” Marinette hissed into the phone. “I think you were way off on this Nino liking me thing.”

“One, never, ever doubt my advice,” Alya replied calmly. “And two, I know for an absolute fact he likes you. I also don’t trust your definition of ‘putting yourself out there’ so tell me what you did exactly.”

Marinette glanced towards her bedroom door and moved closer to the furthest wall, keeping her voice low. “Well, I changed while he was gone and got freshened up so I wasn’t such an apartment troll.”

“And?”

“And he didn’t even notice!”

Alya released a deep sigh. “I can’t even with that right now. What else did you do?”

“I told him I liked it when he kissed my cheek.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but I wish I hadn’t! That was so embarrassing! He didn’t even really say anything back. I think it was just an accident or something.”

“Whatever. What else?”

“I’m sad about not coming home for Christmas and he offered for us to do a big Christmas together here this year, but I don’t think that really counts because he’s my best friend—“

“Excuse me?” Alya interrupted.

“Because he’s one of my best friends,” Marinette quickly amended.

“I guess that’s better,” Alya grumbled. “And now you’re going on a date?”

“It’s not a date. It’s just a movie.”

“And dinner?”

“I mean, we’ll probably be hungry after so…”

“So you’re going on a date,” Alya finished.

Marinette looked around her room frantically. “We can’t be going on a date. I’m not ready for that. Alya, I don’t have anything to wear!”

“It’s just Nino.”

“Don’t say it like that. It’s not just Nino. It’s Nino, you know? He’s wonderful and fun and…and I’m kinda terrified of messing up what we have.“

Marinette froze at the sound of a knock on her door. “Mari, are you going to be ready soon because we can make the four o’clock if we hurry but if not, we’re going to have to wait until the six-forty-five.”

“I, uh, I’ll be right out!” she called back. “Alya, what am I supposed to do?!” she whispered.

“Put on a cute dress, enjoy the movie, and kiss the hell out of him at the end of the night. Wait,” Alya’s voice became distant. “What?” There was a muffled reply and Alya was clearer when she spoke again. “Adrien says you should absolutely kiss Nino and tell him you like him because he’s too dense to get it otherwise.”

“Alya! You aren’t supposed to tell him about this kind of stuff!”

“I tell him everything. He’s my boyfriend. It’s in the rules.”

“I know you don’t tell him everything.”

“Well, he doesn’t know that. Look, don’t make a big deal out of this if you don’t want to. Go out and have fun.”

“Right. You’re right. And would you remind Adrien how long it took for him to ask you out?” Marinette requested sweetly. 

“I will absolutely do that,” Alya promised. “Now go get ready!”  
____________________________________

Nino and Marinette were waiting in line for tickets when a high voice called his name. 

“Nino!” Haven threw her arms around his neck and Nino stumbled back a few steps in surprise. “I’ve missed you! Life got busy.” She kissed his cheek with a dramatic flourish.

Nino moved back with a tense smile. “It’s all good. I figured you had stuff going on.”

“A little of this, a little of that,” she laughed, waving a hand. “What movie are you seeing? We should watch it together!”

“Oh, actually I’m here with—“

“Hi, I’m Marinette,” Marinette interjected holding out her hand expectantly.

The other woman sized her up with a smile, taking her hand daintily. “Haven. Nino and I have been dating.”

“I’ve heard. Well, I heard you hadn’t called him back,” Marinette amended, voice as sweet as sugar. 

Haven gave Marinette her back, turning completely towards Nino. “You should give me a call tomorrow. I had a lot of fun last time we were together.” She stepped closer and kissed his cheek once more. “I’ll be waiting by the phone, my French music man.” She sauntered away and Marinette raised her eyebrows.

“Ready to watch the movie?” Nino winced.  
____________________________________

“Hello?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Marinette said in greeting, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder and kicking off her shoes. She slumped down on the edge of her bed. “It was just two really good friends going to the movies and running into the girl one of the friends casually dates.”

Alya sighed. “Which one was it?”

“This bottle blonde with annoyingly good makeup skills.” Marinette fell back against her bed. “It was dumb to think this was more than it was. I forgot for a minute the kind of girls Nino is into.”

“Marinette.”

“It’s okay, really. I love Nino to death, you know? He’s my favorite person here and it feels like home having him so close and I don’t want anything to change that. This was all just a weird glitch.”

“So you’re resetting?” Alya asked, disappointment coloring her tone.

“It’s not like I’m losing him, Al. Literally nothing is changing.”

“But you have feelings for him. Not ‘just friends’ feelings.”

“I think I’m over it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Alya scoffed.

“No, really! Maybe I’ve just been feeling lonely and since Nino is my person, I projected onto him. That makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“No.”

“Shut up. You know it does.”

“Fine, M, whatever you think is best.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How do you feel about turkey?”

Marinette stood with her hand on her open apartment door and blinked at Nino. “What?”

He moved past her into the apartment. “Turkey. Do you like it?”

“The actual bird or the food?”

“Food, cooked to perfection.”

“Um, yes?”

“A chef friend of mine made a ridiculous Thanksgiving dinner yesterday and her family’s plane got snowed in so now she’s stuck with all this food and she’s throwing a party tonight to get rid of it.” Nino dropped down on her couch. “Wanna be my plus one?”

“Aww, that sounds like fun, but I have a date tonight.” Marinette went to the laundry basket on the counter and pulled out a clean towel to fold. “I’m sure you’ll have a good time though.”

“A date? You just went on a date.”

She laughed, dropping the folded towel on top of a growing pile. “I wasn’t aware there was a required waiting period between dates.”

Nino frowned. “There isn’t. I guess it just surprises me, that’s all. You’ve been on maybe four dates since we moved here and now you’re going on a fifth one only a week after the last.”

“A cute guy asked me out and I said yes,” she shrugged. “That’s really all there is to it.”

“What’s his name?”

“Malcolm.”

Nino nodded. “And where’d you meet him?”

Marinette put a hand on her hip. “I’m sorry. Would you like a notepad so you can do this little interview right?”

“Hey, don’t get uppity with me, Maribug. I’m just trying to look out for you. Who knows what kind of guy this Malcolm could be, if that’s even his real name,” he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. “He’s nice. He works at the café I go to before work sometimes. On Tuesday, he asked if I would be interested in going out tonight and I said yes.”

“So you’re going to make me go to his party by myself?” Nino whined, stretching out on the couch.

“It’s a party with your friends, you goof. You won’t be by yourself.” Marinette pursed her lips as she turned her back to him, fussing with the stack of towels. “You should call Haven or something.”

“I don’t think I’m going to see her again,” he replied carefully. “She’s not who I want to be with.”

“That’s too bad.” Marinette picked up the stack of towels and began to move towards the bathroom. “She seemed just your type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” When she didn’t answer, Nino got off the couch and followed her into her bedroom, leaning on the doorframe of her bathroom as she put her towels away in the cabinet. “I don’t have a type.”

“Sure you do.”

He crossed his arms. “Fine, what is it?”

“You know, super pretty, really outgoing, into music, usually there are piercings and tattoos involved,” Marinette listed off without looking at him. “It’s not a bad thing, Nino. I’m sure I have a type too.”

“That’s…I don’t have a type,” he grumbled. “Or if I do have a type, that’s not it.”

“Okay.”

“Fine. What do you think your type is, Miss Knower of All?”

Marinette closed the cabinet and stood. “I don’t know. I like a guy who can make me laugh.”

“Could you be a bit more generic for me?” he teased.

She poked his arm as she passed and went to her closet. “I don’t know. Someone I’m comfortable with. Someone who would get dressed up for a night out or be content being in pajamas and staying in to marathon something stupid.” She pulled out a mint green dress and examined it. “Oh! And I love pretty eyes and nice lips. If a guy has both of those, I’m a goner.”

Nino stood in front of her mirror and grimaced at his reflection. “I don’t even know what that means.”

She laid the dress on her bed and came to stand behind him, reaching around to pull his bottom lip down with her pointer finger. “You have very nice lips, Nino. No need to worry,” she smiled, letting his lip pop back up. 

“But not pretty eyes?”

Marinette giggled and turned his body, reaching up to pluck his glasses off his face. She went up on the tips of her toes, eyes narrowing but twinkling with amusement while she pretended to study his eyes. Nino felt all the oxygen leave his body with Marinette’s face hovering so close to his. He could feel her breath warm against his lips and it was taking all of his willpower not to close the distance between them and kiss her.

“I’m pretty sure your eyes are my favorite eyes,” she said finally, dropping her heels back down to the floor. “I know they’re supposed to be brown but they always look kind of golden to me.”

Nino swallowed thickly, looking down at her. “Your eyes are my favorite eyes too.”

Electricity crackled between them, neither daring to breathe as something shifted in the air. Marinette could feel the bottoms of her feet itching, urging her to go up again so she was closer to his lips. Nino’s palms ran hot, the thought of pulling her closer to him almost too much to deny. 

They both jumped when a loud ring erupted from Nino’s pocket. He exhaled sharply and stepped back, pulling his phone out. Marinette took an unsteady breath and turned away from him, looking at the pretty dress she had laid out on her bed. 

“That was the club,” he said, throat dry. “Kane called out sick so I have to go into work now.”

“That stinks,” Marinette replied, frowning as she turned back to him. “Sorry you have to miss your friend’s party now.”

“I may still swing by after. I’m sure it will go pretty late, unless…”

“Unless?”

“I was going to say unless you want me to come by later but your date might go really well, and I don’t want you worried about me coming over.”

“Oh, uh, I mean, I don’t think…”

“Maybe we could do lunch tomorrow?”

Marinette nodded in relief. “Lunch would be great.”

Nino ignored the heavy feeling in his gut. “I’ll see you then.”  
____________________________________

Marinette studied her reflection. Her eyeliner and mascara had smudged a bit under her eyes and her lips were a pale shadow of the color they had begun the night as. Her hair still looked nice for the most part; a few pieces had fought their way free but she thought it was still pretty if she was being honest. The dress she had picked out flattered her figure perfectly. She looked great and it felt okay to admit that, at least to herself. 

Malcolm had been as nice as she thought. He had kind eyes and was polite and warm. He was attractive and even funny and his bottom lip was plump and inviting. 

And Marinette felt nothing. 

She had smiled and nodded when he asked if he could see her again because she had truly enjoyed his company, but there was no spark. He wasn’t the man she wanted.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, still watching her reflection. She wished she had told Nino to come over when he got off work. She wondered if he was still at the club or if he had made it to his friend’s party by now. She had been half-tempted to stop by the club on her way home from the date but had talked herself out of it. She thought about calling Alya but felt guilty about how often their conversations had veered into Nino territory as of late. Besides, waking Alya up to talk about anything that wasn’t an emergency was a life hazard even in another country. 

Her mother was probably awake but her parents would be getting things ready for the day and she didn’t want to get them off schedule. She wasn’t even sure what she would say anyway. Over the past week, she had convinced herself that her feelings for Nino were misplaced and the product of something else. It had been easy to believe that when she hadn’t seen him much, staying at work late and making excuses when he’d call.

Marinette watched a blush sweep over her cheeks as she thought about how tempting it had been to kiss him earlier. She glanced back at the spot they had stood as if she could see their past selves still rooted in place. She wondered if he had felt it too. Something in his eyes made her believe he did.

She heard her text message alert and reached back on the bed for her phone. A picture of a shelf display of Christmas lights filled her screen with the words “Do you have a preference?”. Marinette smiled, feeling her cheeks warm all over again as she pulled up Nino’s contact card and hit send. 

“Sorry,” he apologized in greeting. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything. That’s why I didn’t call.”

She giggled. “Then how was I supposed to answer you?”

He chuckled. “Okay, well, I didn’t think it through. I got off work so now I’m at the store and I thought I would go ahead and buy a couple of things for our big Christmas. Apparently it’s officially the season here now.”

“What about your party?” 

“I wasn’t in the mood. Am I, uh, holding you up from anything?”

“My date’s over if that’s what you’re trying not to ask,” she teased. “I haven’t been home long.”

“You should come meet me then. We can pick out stuff together.”

“It’s past ten. Where are you even at?”

“Walmart, of course,” he laughed. “The one on Pelham. I haven’t gotten anything yet. How about I meet you at the bus stop?”

“I don’t want you to do that. You’re already there. Besides, I should change so it’ll take a few minutes. I’m all fancy.”

“Don’t change! I like seeing you fancy. Actually, I’ll call you an Uber, okay?”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that? We can just go shopping for stuff tomorrow.”

“And miss these awesome Black Friday savings?!”

“Oy. You’re so American now.”

“You’re the one who brought me here. Okay, I’ll send you the info on your driver and see you in a few.”

“Okay, fine, fine,” she laughed.

“And don’t change!”  
____________________________________

“I try to mind my own business but if this dude is taking you on a date in Walmart, you may as well let me drive you back home,” the driver grimaced.

Marinette grinned. “He’s my ridiculous best friend and this is sadly normal. Thanks for picking me up.”

“My pleasure. Give me a good rating, if you don’t mind.”

She stepped out of the car and saw Nino waiting by the door. “You’ve got it, Mark.”

“Look how fancy!” Nino exclaimed, walking towards her. “This dress is way too fancy for Walmart. What were you thinking?”

“Ass.”

He laughed and took her hand. “You look really pretty, Mari, as usual. Now come on, let’s go get some Christmas stuff!”

“Who is this new Nino overly excited by Christmas?” Marinette tried not to draw attention to the fact that he still held her hand in his, leading her through the busy store despite the late hour. 

“I don’t know.” He squeezed her hand but didn’t let go. “The idea of us having our own Christmas and getting new decorations and a tree just makes me happy. I may even let you take a picture of me without a hat this year.”

“To be fair, I got a picture of you without a hat last year,” she replied smugly.

“Ah, but not a willing picture,” he winked. “Now, brace yourself, Maribug, we’re about to have a lot of decisions to make. I’ve scoped this all out and we’ve got to be strong and know what we want or we’re going to go into a Christmas spiral.”

“That sounds serious.”

“It can be,” he nodded. “I think we can make it though. I have faith in us.”

Marinette glanced down at their joined hands again, feeling butterflies flutter around her stomach. “I do too.”


	4. Chapter 4

“We spiraled.”

Nino looked at the army of plastic bags covering Marinette’s floor. “We spiraled hard.”

She laughed, kneeling down beside one of the bags and pulling out a set of reindeer stockings. “I don’t even remember picking these up.”

“I don’t either. Are we sure we didn’t grab someone else’s bags?”

Marinette shook her head and stood to stretch. “I don’t think I have it in me to set any of this up tonight. It’s late.”

“Yeah, maybe we can start on it tomorrow. You still want to do lunch?”

“Sure.”

“Cool.” Nino grabbed his coat and began to pull it on.

“You could stay, if you wanted,” she offered. “I mean, you’re going to be back over in the morning anyway and it’s so late…” Nino eyed the couch and Marinette followed his gaze. “I did tell you that you could sleep in the bed the next time I asked.”

“I remember.”

Marinette hugged herself. “So do you want to stay?”

“Where are you going to sleep?”

“Um, I was thinking in the bed too?” Marinette’s cheeks went pink. “It’s a queen so there’s enough room but if that makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep out here.”

“I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable.”

They stood across the room from each other awkwardly. “Okay, well this is a little uncomfortable,” Nino chuckled.

Marinette giggled nervously. “It feels like a big deal, but it shouldn’t be, right? We’re just sleeping.”

“Right. I mean, we’ve slept in the same room before.”

“With Alya and Adrien with us.”

“And never in the same bed.”

Marinette squared her shoulders. “It’s only a big deal if we make it a big deal so we just won’t do that.”

“Right. Logical,” he nodded.

“I’m going to go get changed in the bathroom so you can grab your pajama pants from my dresser if you want.”

“Okay.” Nino watched Marinette disappear into her room and grimaced. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be sleeping much tonight after all.  
____________________________________

Marinette put her hair up into a ponytail and then pulled it back down again with a huff. She glared at her reflection. “Stop being so weird!” she hissed quietly. “You are just sleeping. That’s it. Nino will just happen to be in bed with you.”

Her skin felt hot and she ran a rag under cold water. She knew she was overreacting and it was embarrassing. Nino didn’t feel anything for her other than friendship. Probably. Maybe. Maybe not?

“Sure, just get yourself riled up again,” she muttered. She patted the cool cloth against her face and sighed. She held her own eyes and inhaled deeply before nodding and going for the door.

Nino stood by the bed in his t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. “I wasn’t sure where you wanted me.”

Marinette willed herself not to blush at the unintended innuendo. “I usually like the right side a little more.” She walked around him and crawled into bed, pulling her ladybug plush to her chest. Nino went to the other side of the bed and laid down stiffly, as close to the edge as he could get. Marinette giggled in spite of herself. “You’re going to roll off the bed if you stay like that.”

He put his hands over his face. “I feel so weird. I’m sorry I’m being dumb.”

She bit her lip. “You don’t have to sleep in here if you don’t want to.”

Nino took his glasses off and dropped them on the nightstand. He turned to face her and seeing him in her bed, surrounded by her things, and without his glasses proved to be almost too much. Marinette had to steel herself to hold his gaze. “Can I tell you something?” he asked, voice soft.

Marinette nodded, her hair making a rustling sound against her pillowcase.

“You’re my favorite person in the whole world.”

Marinette smiled and didn’t care when her face grew warm again. “I promise not to tell Adrien.”

“I appreciate that.”

She rolled over and turned off the lamp, casting the room into darkness. “Goodnight, Ninny.”

“Goodnight, Maribug.”  
____________________________________

Nino rolled over and got a face full of hair. He blinked in surprise, pulling his head back. Marinette was breathing heavily with her back to him, so close that he could feel the warmth radiating off her body. Morning sunlight filtered in through her curtains but it felt early still. 

His palms itched with the need to reach out and touch her somehow and he finally gave in, fingers questing out to the edges of her hair. It was mostly soft but a little stiff in places, probably from hairspray, he figured. It had gotten so long in their time here. He wondered if she would keep letting it grow or planned to cut it. He pulled his hand back down to his side guiltily. He didn’t have any right to feel how soft her hair was while she was sleeping. 

Marinette sighed and began to roll. Nino held his arm up to hold her off at first but as she settled her cheek against his chest with a light snore, he let himself relax around her, draping his arm lightly over her. 

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he whispered, voice barely audible. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer.  
____________________________________

Nino woke for a second time that morning, Marinette’s warmth missing but the enticing smell of fresh bread on the air. He padded out of the bedroom to find Marinette standing at the oven, sprinkling cinnamon sugar over biscuits.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Nino scratched at the back of his neck, willing himself not to blush at the memory of how nice it had felt to have her curled against him a few hours before. “Morning.”

“Did you sleep okay?”

“Uh, yeah. You?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in a while,” she winked, moving past him to the refrigerator.

Not sure of how to reply, he rifled through one of the shopping bags that had been left on the counter, unpacking three boxes of lights. “We may have bought too much.”

Marinette waved a hand. “I figured we could decorate to our hearts’ content and take back whatever we won’t use. Are you wanting to decorate your place too?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I’m not there very much. Maybe we can just do Christmas here?”

“That’s fine with me. You may as well move in for the month,” she teased.

Nino chuckled, picking up the orange juice jug and twisting off the top. “Ooo, did you make this this morning? It smells fresh. If I remember correctly, a certain someone didn’t even want me living in her building when we first got here.” He lifted the jug to his lips and took a long swig.

“Nino!” Marinette grabbed for the orange juice with a huff. “Brute,” she muttered, putting the cap back on and shoving the jug across the counter. “I was young and silly then.”

“I can’t believe it’s almost been a year.”

“I know. Kind of crazy to think about, huh?” She pulled two plates down from her cabinet. “My landlord sent me my lease renewal last week.”

Nino looked up. “You’re planning on staying here, right?”

She shrugged. “I like the building but I was thinking of seeing if there are any two bedrooms available.” She didn’t meet his eyes as she placed cinnamon sugar biscuits on each plate.

“Oh?”

“Well, I assume your lease is going to be up soon, right?”

“Yeah,” he answered slowly, taking the plate from her.

“And we’re together so much that it would make sense to live together and save some money.” She finally looked up at him and her cheeks were pink. “Unless you don’t like that idea.”

“I love that idea,” he grinned. “I think we would be excellent roommates.”

Marinette beamed at him. “I do too.”  
____________________________________

“Did we get every color ornament?” Marinette laughed.

“I think so. Any idea what this feather thing is?” Nino ran the bright purple feather under Marinette’s chin and she giggled.

“Some kind of bird maybe? I swear, I know we weren’t drunk but I don’t remember picking up half of this stuff.”

“It was the Christmas spiral. I did try to warn you.”

“That you did.” Marinette pushed the last bit of lights into the tree and stepped back. “I can’t believe we used all ten boxes.”

“This has to be some kind of fire hazard.”

“But look how pretty!”

“Yeah.” Nino grinned down at Marinette as she gazed at the tree. “Beautiful.”

She hummed happily and stooped down to arrange the many boxes of ornaments. “Let’s see. We have to do green and pink, of course.”

“Our colors,” he agreed.

“Naturally. And maybe some blue and purple? This isn’t going to be a very traditional tree.”

“Who needs tradition anyway? Except for the ones we make.”

Marinette nodded. “I like that. Nothing matters except what we want to matter. Oh! I do remember picking this one!” She held up a sparkling turtle ornament and Nino laughed.

“Is that for me?”

“Of course, Ninny! You love turtles. We should get you a pet turtle.”

“I’ve thought about it,” he admitted. “But since we aren’t sure how long we’ll be here, I didn’t want to chance it.”

Marinette sat down and opened a box of bright orange balls. “Do you want to go back home?”

Nino sat down beside her. “Sometimes. There are things I miss, and definitely people I wish I could see more often. Our visit this summer seems so long ago now.”

“It really does,” Marinette sighed.

“But being here with you also feels like home.” He reached out and squeezed her hand. “So I guess as long as you’re here, I will be too.”

Marinette looked down at her lap. “You came here because of me.”

“Well, yeah,” he shrugged. “You knew that.”

“And you’re staying because of me.”

“As long as you’re here, I’m here, Maribug. That’s all there is to it.”  
____________________________________

“Decorating shouldn’t be so exhausting,” Marinette said, curled up under a blanket on the couch. “But this place has never looked better.” Lights twinkled all around the apartment and the air was filled with the warm smell of apple cinnamon from a candle burning on the kitchen counter.

Nino patted her leg. “We did a really good job, I think. This place will be the envy of everyone else in the building.”

“Are you staying tonight?”

“I…I think I should go back home.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Oh.”

“I don’t have any more clean clothes and, well, aren’t you sick of me by now?” Nino winced.

“Of course not! Wait. Are you sick of me?”

“I could never be sick of you.”

She grinned. “I think we both know that’s not true.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Fine. I didn’t love when you went through your phase of wanting to paint my nails every time I went over to your house, but that was years ago.”

Marinette snaked a hand out of her blanket cocoon to grab his hand and examine it. “It has been too long. You would look lovely in a matte black polish.”

“Impossible.”

“Ooo, or maybe a navy to match the streaks in your hair.” She crawled further out of her blanket and reached up to pull on a curl of Nino’s hair. “These are getting long.”

“I know. I’m trying to decide what I want to do with it.”

Marinette ran her fingers into his hair. “I like the blue and green streaks. They look good with your natural color and it’s curling so pretty the longer it gets.”

“You think I should let it keep growing?”

“If you want. Your hair is so nice and I’ve never seen it this long. It makes me want more,” she laughed, sitting back on her haunches and letting her hands drop.

Nino fingered one of the loose curls at his forehead. “I probably need to go back to Amanda to get the colors touched up. It’s been a while. You like the navy and dark green?”

“They suit you,” she nodded. “I should do something with mine too.”

“Your hair is gorgeous.”

“Really?”

“But it’s going to be pretty no matter what you do to it.”

“Flatterer.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the lights glitter in the tree. Marinette rested her head on Nino’s shoulder, linking her arm through his. “Maybe I can stay one more night,” Nino said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette pulled open her apartment door with a flourish. “Gasp! You’re so handsome!” she beamed.

Nino shifted awkwardly, a dark blush sweeping across his cheeks. “This is really okay?”

She reached into the hall, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. “You look more than okay. Do a little twirl for me.”

“Mari.”

“Come on, Ninny. Twirl!”

He rolled his eyes and turned in a circle, showcasing the dark green suit and white shirt. “You’re the one who picked this out, you know. You shouldn’t be so surprised.”

“Sure, but you’re really making it work,” she winked.

“You’re still in your pajamas.”

“You’re early.”

Nino pulled his phone out and checked the time. “I’m thirteen minutes late actually.”

“Crap nuggets!” Marinette hurried back to her bedroom but left the door open. “My hair and makeup are done; I just need to get into my dress!”

He chuckled and settled on one of the stools, pushing her mail to the side. “We can be late if you want. It’s your work party. I’m just the arm candy.”

Her head appeared in the doorway and Nino tried not to notice her bare shoulders and what that might indicate. “Can you call a driver please? I’m running behind. I know that’s shocking.” 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks!” Marinette’s head and shoulders disappeared and Nino took a calming breath. 

The lines between them had become blurred over the past month. More and more articles of his clothing were ending up in her closet and drawers and Nino was finding it harder to sleep alone in his own bed on the rare occasion that he was able to tear himself away and make it home. On the surface, everything between them was still platonic but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could grasp onto that. He had convinced himself that simply being near her was enough but it wasn’t. He was constantly checking himself to make sure he wasn’t trying to push for something and it was getting exhausting. 

He shouldn’t have agreed to be her date tonight. He should’ve said he had to work. He should’ve tried to find his own date to keep him preoccupied and somewhere Marinette wasn’t. But she had batted her eyelashes and asked him to come and here he was in a suit he couldn’t really afford because it made her happy. 

“Driver will be here in ten,” Nino called, setting his phone on her counter. A letter at the top of the stack caught his eye and he slid it closer so he could read it. Apparently there were no two-bedrooms available in the building and Marinette had renewed her lease on her apartment. It was probably for the best. He needed to cut down on their time together for a bit so he could get back to a balance his heart could survive. It had been crazy to think he could live with her as a roommate and best friend. He wasn’t strong enough for that. 

“How do I look?”

Nino startled, his hand covering the letter guiltily as he gazed up at Marinette. She wore a red dress with a full skirt, a sprig of holly set in her hair. “Gorgeous,” he whispered, finding his voice. “Like a Christmas vision.”

Marinette blushed and swished her skirt. “I just finished it last night. I wasn’t sure I would be able to in time.”

“So that’s why you were working late?”

She nodded, cheeks still a soft pink. “I wanted to have something special to wear for my date tonight.”

Nino swallowed thickly and couldn’t seem to find a response that wasn’t a blatant confession of love. His phone buzzed and he wanted to cry with relief. “Our driver’s here.”

Marinette’s smile was a little hesitant as she moved past him to grab her purse and wrap. They didn’t speak on the trek downstairs.  
____________________________________

“Mari dear, you must introduce me to your beautiful companion,” Alexander crooned, offering his hand to Nino.

Marinette laughed. “Alexander, this is my best friend, Nino. Nino, this is my boss, Alexander.”

Nino shook his hand stiffly and could feel the other man studying him.

“Oh! The infamous Nino who moved here with you so we could be blessed with your gifts. And surely you meant to say boyfriend, Mari dear. Look at those eyes! You can’t let this one get away,” he said in a conspiratorial tone, releasing Nino’s hand.

“Don’t worry,” she winked. “I wouldn’t know what to do without him.” Her smile wilted around the edges when she caught the uncomfortable expression on Nino’s face.

“Well, I’ll let you two enjoy the rest of the party,” Alexander said, eyeing them both. “Wonderful work on the dress as always, Mari dear. I don’t think we’ll let Paris ever have you back.”  
____________________________________

The party had been in full swing for over an hour when Marinette grabbed Nino’s arm and pulled him out of the banquet hall and into a quiet side parlor. “Did I do something wrong?” she demanded, eyes narrowed. “Because you’ve been acting weird all night and I was really looking forward to bringing you and now I just feel like you wish you could be anywhere else!” Her chest heaved and she clenched her jaw when she felt the sting of tears. 

Nino gaped at her. “What?”

“You’re obviously absolutely miserable being here with me and I’m sorry,” she fumed but her voice broke on the last word and she looked at the ground quickly, willing herself not to cry.

“Mari, I…” He trailed off and she glared up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

“You what, Nino? What?”

“I’m in love with you,” he said softly, holding her gaze. “And it’s killing me, okay?”

The anger melted out of Marinette’s eyes. “You’re in love with me?”

Nino stepped back, dropping his eyes and shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I thought I could handle this, handle us being so close, but I can’t. I know you need me to be your best friend, and I’ve been trying, but—“

“You’re in love with me,” she repeated, following his step back.

“I’m sor—“ His words were cut off by Marinette pressing her lips to his. He blinked in surprise before pulling her closer, arms winding around her middle.

Their mouths finally parted and Marinette tilted her head back so she could look up at him, a small smile playing on her lips. “I’m in love with you too, you goof.”

Nino felt his smile becoming too wide but he couldn’t stop it. “You are?”

“I kinda thought it was obvious. Do you see me letting other men in my bed?”

“I mean, I’m not there every night,” he teased. Marinette reached into his suit jacket to pinch his side and he pulled away with a chuckle. His expression settled into one of adoration as he cupped her cheek. “I think I might be dreaming.”

“Is this what happens in your dreams?”

“This and other stuff,” he admitted, feeling his skin warm. “This just feels too good to be true.”

“Other stuff?” Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “Should I feel scandalized, Ninny?”

“Probably,” he grinned, leaning down to kiss her again. The kiss began gentle as if Nino was testing the waters. Part of him believed this still wasn’t real; that his alarm would go off at any moment and he would find Marinette curled up in bed beside him, so close yet so untouchable. He felt her raise up against him, going on the tips of her toes and his arms tightened around her waist, taking on her weight and holding her close without breaking their contact. The gentle kisses quickly gave way to something more heated and needy when Marinette sighed softly against his lips. 

Marinette couldn’t seem to touch enough of him, finding too much fabric in the way as he held her close. She made a frustrated sound and pressed even closer, feeling his hardness through their clothes as they kissed and it woke something up inside her, a feeling she locked away and only let out when she was alone in her bed and feeling past the point of guilt. “Take me home,” she whispered.  
____________________________________

Nino held her hand tightly in his as they rode back to her apartment, his thumb rubbing along the back of her hand. Marinette watched the motion as if mesmerized, feeling the touch shoot all the way down her body. She wanted to touch him and make him feel like that. They had been tiptoeing around each other for so long, for far too long. She wanted to touch every bit of his skin. She wanted to kiss him and hold him and—

Her phone rang out from her small clutch and she frowned. Nino leaned over, breath warm against her skin as he pressed a kiss to her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access, trying to recall why she shouldn’t strip him down in the backseat of their ride. 

Marinette jumped when something buzzed against her leg and Nino groaned, reaching into his pocket and ending the call without checking to see who was calling. Marinette giggled and kissed his cheek. “We’re so close,” she whispered, nodding her head to their driver who seemed to be trying very hard not to watch them in the rearview mirror. 

Nino sighed, smiling and settling back against the seat, taking her hand in his again and beginning the pleasurably torturous back and forth path of his thumb. Marinette’s skin felt too sensitive to the touch and she squeezed her legs together. The backseat of the car was warm and though it wasn’t terribly late, the sky was dark outside the car.

“I feel like I’ve wasted so much time,” he said quietly, a soft smile playing on his lips. “I honestly thought it was too much to hope that you could feel this way.”

“How long have you felt like this?”

Nino pursed his lips. “I’m afraid if I tell you that, it’s going to freak you out.”

“Try me.”

He glanced out the window, wishing they were closer to the apartment than they were.

“Since we’ve been here?” Marinette prodded.

“Yes.”

“Before that?”

He looked down at her, the motion of his thumb paused over her hand. “Yes.”

Marinette nodded. “Okay,” she whispered.

Feeling brave, Nino began to rub his thumb again. “What about you?”

Marinette was glad for the darkness because she felt her face flame up. “I don’t know exactly when it happened but I know when I realized it.” She glanced up at him. “It was a Wednesday. I don’t know why I remember that, but I do. We hadn’t been here very long. I tried to convince myself I was just homesick, but…but the feeling never went away.” A soft smile spread across her lips. “I’m in love with you.”

Nino kissed her again, gentle and sweet, and rested his forehead against hers. “I’m not going to be able to hear that enough, just so you know.”

She laughed softly. “I might be the same.”

“I love you,” he replied quickly. 

Marinette kissed him again.  
____________________________________

Something about being out of the car and that much closer to her apartment caused a shift in their mood and the gentle kisses and sweet whispers became heated once again. As soon as the elevator doors slid closed, Nino backed Marinette against the wall, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her as they rose to her floor. Her hands slid into his jacket, gripping his sides. Every bit of pent up emotion and need flared inside her and she reached around to cup his ass through his pants, causing him to jump. He stared down at her with dark eyes and she stared back in challenge. There was a chirping ding and the doors slid open once again. 

Marinette squeaked as Nino lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and red skirt fluttering around her. He walked them out of the elevator blindly, Marinette holding both sides of his face as she kissed him.

“Well, it’s about damn time,” a voice drawled.

Marinette raised her head up, giving Nino wide eyes before they both turned to see Alya and Adrien standing beside Marinette’s apartment door, suitcases set against the wall.

“Surprise,” Adrien winced sympathetically. “Merry Christmas.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m so sorry,” Alya said, pouring wine into four glasses. “We wanted to surprise you guys and then my sweet, gorgeous, intelligent boyfriend mixed up the dates and our hotel room isn’t available until tomorrow even though our flight came in tonight. We thought maybe we could just crash here instead of trying to find a place for one night. I tried calling you but now I can see why you didn’t answer.” She quirked an eyebrow and nodded at Nino and Adrien talking quietly on the couch.

“It just happened,” Marinette beamed, her cheeks going dark red. “We were at my work party and he was acting so weird and I called him out on it and…and he told me he’s in love with me.” She squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched her nose in excitement. 

“It took you guys long enough.”

“Hush.” Marinette’s eyes darted to the men on the couch. She kept her voice low when she spoke again. “I’m in love with him too.”

“You know I know that, right?” Alya pulled her close, squeezing her tight. “I’m so happy for you guys. I have been waiting for this forever. You deserve all the happiness.” She stepped back. “And now I’m realizing on what should’ve been your first real night together, me and Blondie crashed the party.”

“No, I’m so happy to see you guys. This is the best Christmas surprise present ever!”

Alya laughed and kissed her forehead. “You actually mean that. I’ve missed you, M.” She raised a glass. “Boys, come get wine. We need to celebrate.”

“Aren’t you supposed to have champagne for a celebration?” Adrien teased, taking a glass.

“Thin ice, Agreste,” Alya warned.

“Yes, ma’am.” He winked at Marinette and put his arm around his girlfriend’s waist. 

Nino stepped up to Marinette’s side and she shyly leaned against him until his arm wrapped around her to support her weight. She smiled up at him and he lightly tickled her side.

“To love,” Alya said, raising her glass. “Old, new, and just discovered.”

“Cheers!”  
____________________________________

Marinette went around the living room shutting off the various strands of Christmas lights. Nino had taken the slightly tipsy Alya and Adrien back to his apartment since he had a pullout couch. She had half hoped he would come back but it was already so late and the temperature had dropped. It would be better if he stayed at his place with their friends. They had planned to do brunch so she would be seeing him in a few hours anyway.

She was stepping into her bedroom when she heard the lock turn over and her door slowly opened. Nino sighed happily as the warmth of the apartment hit him and he quietly closed the door behind him.

“You came back.”

Nino jumped in surprise, turning to see a giggling Marinette in her pajamas standing in the middle of the dark living room. “Alya pushed me out my own door and told me to go home. She didn’t even let me have my hat.”

“Poor Ninny,” Marinette crooned, closing the distance between them. “Welcome home. We need to get you warmed up.” Holding his gaze, she unzipped his winter coat and pushed it off his shoulders. It fell in a loud heap on the floor and they laughed. He was still in the suit from the party and Marinette eased the jacket off, folding it over one of the stools by the counter. She grabbed his tie and gently pulled. “Right this way, Mr. Lahiffe.”

“Now I know this is a dream,” he said, happily trailing her as she led him to her bedroom.

She laughed again and it hung like music on the air. Once they were by her bed, she reached up to undo the tie and slid it from around his neck. He caught her arm and placed a soft kiss against the inside of her wrist. She smiled up at him and let the tie drop to the floor. “You’re going to have to give me my hand back. I want to unbutton your shirt.”

“That doesn’t seem fair. You’ve still got all of your clothes on,” he grinned.

“Then perhaps you should do something about that.”

They finished undressing each other and laughter and teasing gave way to kissing and soft moans as they fell to the bed together.  
____________________________________

“We might have to move brunch to lunch. It’s really late or really early, depending on how you want to look at it,” Nino winced, glancing at the time on his phone as they lay curled in bed together. He cut the screen and dropped it back on the nightstand.

Marinette hummed contentedly, pressing her cheek to his bare chest. “That’s fine.”

“You’re a tired bug, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm.”

Nino kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too,” she sighed, voice faint.

He felt her fall asleep against him, her breath evening out in a steady rhythm. The whole night still didn’t feel quite real. The party and the car ride and the elevator and… Nino felt warmth flush through his veins as he saw Marinette beneath him again, eyes pleading and bottom lip dropped open as she moaned his name softly. Her hands had held onto his shoulders as he moved inside her, feeling like he was finally home. 

“I love you,” he whispered again. “I’m always going to love you.”

Marinette shifted against him and he finally closed his eyes, letting sleep take him with her.  
____________________________________

“I told you they would do it if I sent him back,” Alya said smugly. “Look at that glow. That is definitely a sex glow.”

“Alya,” Marinette groaned. “Not while we’re eating.”

Alya opened her mouth and Adrien reached over without looking up from his plate to press two fingers to her chin so her lips closed. 

Marinette squeezed Nino’s hand under the table. “Thank you for that. Both of you,” she said with a blush.

“So are you going to show us how to be American today?” Adrien asked, cutting into his third pancake. “What do you usually do on a Sunday in the States?”

Nino chuckled. “You sound like you’re making a documentary, dude.”

“Maybe I am. You never know.”

Nino shook his head. “I don’t know. Usually we just stay in on Sundays.”

“They cuddle and watch TV,” Alya clarified. “Marinette would call and tell me about it every week.”

“Alya!”

“Please, you had sex with the guy last night. I think secrets are done now.”

Marinette ducked her head shyly. “Still though.”

“If it helps, Nino messaged me a lot about the pain and agony of being your friend and not being able to kiss you and hold you and love you the way he wanted to,” Adrien said, reaching for the syrup. “If you guys could’ve held out until the New Year, I would be a little richer.”

Nino sputtered, setting his glass of orange juice on the table. “You bet on us?!”

“Adrien was sure you wouldn’t have sex the same day you had your first kiss but I know how thirsty you both are. I had no doubts,” Alya smiled, buttering a piece of toast.

“You also pushed him out the door and told him to go to Marinette,” Adrien grumbled. “Of course they were going to have sex then. I still say that should disqualify you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Nino gave them both an incredulous look and Marinette laughed softly, squeezing his hand.   
____________________________________

Marinette curled up against Nino and he pulled the blanket up around her bare shoulders. “We’re going to need more blankets around the apartment if this random sex keeps happening,” he teased.

She laughed and tilted her head back so she could kiss him. “I’ll look into it.”

“See that you do, Maribug.”

“Actually, I needed to talk to you about our apartments anyway. There weren’t any two-bedrooms available in the building by the time my lease was going to be up.”

“I may have seen the letter,” he admitted guiltily.

She winced. “Sorry, I wanted to talk to you before I renewed but I just couldn’t seem to find a good time to bring it up and then the deadline was here and—“

Nino put a finger to her lips with a chuckle. “It’s okay, Mari.”

She kissed his finger and pulled it down. “Well, what I was going to say is that I’d still really like you to move in if you want to.”

“Really?”

“Of course. And now I don’t have to pretend like it will be weird to share my bed with you,” she beamed.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. “I love you so much.”

She giggled and snuggled in closer. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of our story for now. I would like to keep writing small pieces of their lives together in this universe so those will definitely be coming at one point, but I thought this was a good stopping part for now. Thank you so much for reading. This ship is precious to me and I appreciate the opportunity to bring this story to life and have you wonderful folks enjoy it. <3


End file.
